


Change

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Rumil thoughts on change from Sarati to Tengwar





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo Prompt:  
> The Noldor - O67 Sarati and Tengwar

His alphabet was becoming extinct. All because of king’s son, who invented new one. Or rather took what was the best in Sarati, and twisted it to his will. Rúmil was angry. All because Fëanáro was the heir to the throne. Otherwise the Tengwar probably wouldn’t be a thing! Maybe it was easier, maybe it was more fit to their language, but… Sarati knew everyone, what was the point in changing it?

Convenience said the king, and ordered to change letters in every annal! Convenience? What kind of convenience was it? Rather brutal triumph of king’s will over the reason.

 


End file.
